Jeux interdits
by major-oniakai
Summary: Deux jeunes nobles qui apprennent la vie d'années en années, jouant plus ou moins innocemment à des jeux interdits... Chapitre 3 : Douze ans. Rating T pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas mais à Tite Kubo. Cette fic m'a été inspirée du tome 14 où en un rapide échange, Byakuya et Yoruichui parlent de leur enfance.**

**Byakuya** : Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Il ne doit pas s'échapper d'ici.

**Yoruichi** : Ho... Tu es devenu bien prétentieux, petit Byakuya. As-tu gagné une seule fois lorsque nous jouions au loup ?

**Byakuya** : Eh bien... Voudrais-tu voir ce qu'il en est ?

Pour les noms des personnages secondaires comme le nom des parnts, j'ai pris la liberté de les inventer car non-mentionnés dans le manga.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**: Cinq ans. 

Il faisait beau en ce jour d'hiver. Le soleil brillait sur la neige immaculée. Un petit garçon marchait aux côtés de ses parents. C'était un jour de fête. Il fêtait ses cinq ans. Un jour spécial pour lui, la fête des cinq ans d'un garçon étant une cérémonie importante. Les servantes l'avaient revêtu d'un kimono de soie blanche comme la neige. Blancheur qui contrastait avec ses mèches noires comme la laque, qui tombaient gracieusement dans son cou. Son père s'avança vers les portraits des défunts chefs de la très noble famille Kuchiki. Le petit garçon resta auprès de sa mère, qui le tenait par les épaules. Hakujin Kuchiki prit une boîte richement orfévrée, l'ouvrit et en sortit des Kenseikaan qu'il mit dans les cheveux de son enfant. «_Sois digne, fils.»_ lui dit-il et le jeune garçon acquiesça de la tête. Dorénavant, il était reconnu comme noble, descendant de noble et futur chef de famille.

Toutes les familles nobles de la Soul Society avaient assisté à la cérémonie. La famille Shiba, la famille Shihôin. Les autres familles de la noblesse plus basse. Tous étaient témoins. L'enfant se retourna et les regarda tous, jusqu'au dernier. Ses grands yeux noirs balayaient la foule. Sa mère lui caressait doucement les cheveux, en faisant attention de ne pas le décoiffer. Certes, à partir de ce jour, il était reconnu d'entre tous mais… Il n'était encore et toujours qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Un enfant d'à peine cinq ans. Ses parents gagnèrent la foule, le laissant seul, au centre de la pièce. Il lança un regard suppliant à sa mère de ne pas l'abandonner mais celle-ci ne le vit pas. Elle discutait avec une dame à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il avait appris que cette dame était la «gardienne guerrière de la grâce céleste», l'épouse du seigneur Shihôin. Il y avait une petite fille qui s'accrochait au kimono de sa mère, qui se cachait presque dans les replis de soie. Une fillette à la peau brune, aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux félins. Elle avait revêtu un kimono jaune à fleurs orangées. L'appel de sa mère le tira de sa contemplation. Il se dirigea vers cette femme frêle aux longs cheveux noirs qui était sa mère. Elle le prit par les épaules. Elle le présenta à la dame, une once de fierté dans la voix. Il aimait le ton empli de fierté de sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Ses yeux brillaient. Sa mère le poussa gentiment vers la fillette. «_Jouez et soyez gentils, les enfants_.»

Le jardin était enneigé, les statues des pierre étaient recouvertes d'un manteau blanc. L'enfant regarda la fillette en silence, droit comme un i. La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant l'enfant de ses yeux de chat.

«_Comment t'appelles-tu, dis?_

_- Tu viens à la cérémonie et tu ne sais même pas qui je suis?_

_- Cela te dérange?_

_- Un peu, je dois l'avouer, demoiselle Shihôin._

_- Toi non-plus, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je m'appelle Yoruichi. Maintenant, à toi de te présenter!_

_- Byakuya Kuchiki. Te voilà satisfaite?_

_- Très!!!_ »

Et elle s'enfuit dans le jardin, rapide comme l'éclair. Il détestait se sentir abandonné comme ça. Il haïssait la solitude. Alors il s'avança dans la neige. C'était froid. Ca mouillait. Mais il était un Kuchiki, il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. Son père lui avait tellement répété! Ne pas trembler, ne pas montrer qu'on a froid. Ne pas appeler la petite fille. La trouver, se montrer meilleur qu'elle. Il suivait ses traces dans la neige. Elle courait vers le petit étang. La glace était fragile en cette saison, si elle essayait de monter sur la glace, celle-ci se romprait, elle tomberait, serait gelée, mourrait sans doute! Et qu'est-ce que ses parents allaient dire?

Il courait mais elle courait beaucoup plus vite que lui. Elle riait, ses cheveux noirs dansant sur ses épaules. Elle s'arrêta enfin. Lui aussi. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et par sa course.

«_Tu es lent!_

_- Non, c'est toi qui es rapide!_

_- L'eau est gelée, tu veux patiner?_

_- Non! La glace va céder!_

_- Tu es un trouillard._

_- Je te dis qu'il ne faut pas! Si la glace se fend, tu tomberas dans l'eau! Et même que tu peux mourir!_

_- Moi, je n'ai pas peur!_

_- Ne fais pas un pas de plus, je te dis!_

_- Sinon quoi? Tu es un trouillard, tu devrais avoir honte!_

_- Je n'ai pas peur!»_

Vexé, il s'avança fièrement sur la glace qui craquait sinistrement à chacun de ses pas. Oui, il avait peur. Car il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Car il était un Kuchiki. La glace se rompit sous un de ses pieds. La morsure de l'eau glacée le fit chanceler. Il chuta sur la glace qui céda sous son poids. Il sentit la morsure de l'eau glacée sur son corps entier, comme un serpent qui refermerait sa mâchoire sur lui. Il se débattait, empêtré dans son kimono qui lui collait à la peau et qui gênait ses mouvements. Sa tête heurtait la glace, ses poumons le brûlaient. Son regard se voila.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait de la lumière et ça le dérangeait. On lui caressait les cheveux. Sa mère.

«_Ne bouge pas, tu es encore fiévreux_.»

Il était vivant. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était vivant. Mais il avait perdu. Il avait cédé à la provocation de la fillette. Il écumait de honte, du haut de ses cinq ans. Que pensaient donc ses parents de lui?

Il avait joué à un jeu interdit et il avait perdu. Honte sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et j'ai pas reçu de sous-sous pour écrire ! 

**Chapitre 2 : Huit ans.**

L'enfant s'approcha du lit, prit une des mains glacées posées sur le drap et l'embrassa doucement. La peau était froide sous ses lèvres. La peau était pâle. La main ne bougeait pas. Et ne bougerait plus jamais. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Il était l'héritier des Kuchiki, il devait se montrer digne. Il regarda avec tendresse ce visage tant aimé et si pâle, aux longs cheveux noirs détachés. On lui avait mis un yukata immaculé, croisé dans le sens inverse. Des fleurs étaient disposées autour du futon. On brûlait de l'encens. 

Dame Kuchiki était morte.

Son corps fut transporté dans un sarcophage de marbre blanc, où le frêle corps était allongé sur un lit de lys blancs comme la neige. Avec son père, il était en tête du cortège. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient devenus des gouffres de douleur sans fond. Le seul être qui lui témoignait de l'affection, sa mère, sa douce mère était partie dans l'au-delà. 

Il avait huit ans. Après la cérémonie d'enterrement, son père l'amena dans son bureau.

« _Fils. Je n'aurai pas d'enfants autre que toi. Tu seras le 28ème chef du clan Kuchiki. Montre-toi digne de ton rang. Fais-le pour tes ancêtres. Pour ta mère dorénavant à leur côté. Sois digne, fils. Toute ta vie, montre à tous que notre sang est vraiment celui de la noblesse._

_- Bien, Père._

_- Tu vois cette écharpe que je porte ? Elle a été tissée par le plus glorieux de nos ancêtres, le 3ème chef de la très noble famille Kuchiki. Un jour, elle sera tienne. Sois en digne._

_- Bien, Père._

_- Prend ce foulard. Il montrera à tous que tu es le chef à venir. _

_- Merci, Père._

_- Maintenant, va._ »

L'enfant partit, foulard blanc au cou. Il fallait se montrer digne. Il ne fallait plus faire l'enfant. Il était l'espoir, le futur du clan. Mais… Il sentait son cœur déchiré par le décès de cette femme, sa mère. Devant qui il allait montrer ses progrès, dorénavant ? Son père ? Il n'était jamais là pour lui. Les servantes ? De la populace, du sang inférieur au sien. Il voulait rejoindre sa mère, elle qui était toujours là pour le féliciter ou le consoler. Il voulait mourir. Puisqu'il n'avait as le droit de pleurer, il voulait la rejoindre. Il tira sur son écharpe pour s'étrangler avec. Cela devenait dur de respirer, le sang lui montait à la tête, il entendait son cœur cogner dans son crâne. Il serra encore. Il essaya de respirer mais l'air ne passait plus. Sa bouche était ouverte, cherchant par réflexe à happer de l'air, en vain. Il commençait à voir flou. Les battements rapides de son cœur résonnant dans sa têtes étaient douloureux. Il sentit qu'il tombait. Des mains arrachaient les siennes du foulard. Et dénouaient ce dernier de son cou. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons en brûlant. Il toussa, prostré dans l'herbe. Il avait mal. Il releva lentement la tête pour jeter un regard noir à la personne qui l'avait sauvé.

« _Mais t'es vraiment un abruti !! _

_- C'est toi l'idiote ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je ressens ?_

_- C'est vrai, personne n'est mort dans ma famille. Je suis très triste de ce qui t'arrive, mais… Ta maman… Tu crois qu'elle voudrait que tu meures ?_

_- Je veux… Revoir Mère !_

_- Byakuya ! _

_- Lâche-moi ! Je veux mourir ! Je ne veux plus de tout ce blabla sur l'honneur de la famille ! Je veux juste revoir Mère !!_

_- Byakuya !! Arrête !!_

- _Laisse-moi Yoruichi… Tu ne peux pas comprendre !_

_- Peut-être mais ce que j'arrive à comprendre, c'est que je serai très triste si toi aussi tu meurs ! Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?_

_- Je m'en fiche. Rend-moi cette écharpe._

_- Tiens. Et quand tu seras mort, je ferai pareil._

_- Tu n'as pas à mourir. Moi, je rejoindrai Mère. Mais toi, tu iras où ?_

_- Te rejoindre. _

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

- _Parce que tu es mon seul ami. Serre-moi le foulard autour de mon cou. Vas-y, n'aie pas peur !_

_- Je refuse._

_- Tu es un trouillard, petit Byakuya._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Parce que ça fait mal d'essayer de mourir. »_

_Il se leva avec difficulté, le souffle toujours un peu rauque. Il se rattrapa au bras de la fillette et s'accrocha a elle._

_« Père va hurler. L'écharpe et mon yukata sont sales. _

_- C'est pas bien grave, t'es en vie !_

_- Ca fait mal, d'essayer de mourir._

- _Bah ça t'apprendra ! On joue à chat ?_

_- Ah non ! Je vais encore perdre !!_ »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : douze ans**

Le matin se levait. Lui était déjà debout, à s'entraîner au sabre. Il était né noble, il n'avait pas eu a subir cette réincarnation des âmes et était né avec des pouvoirs spirituels. Son zanpakutô l'avait choisi. Zenbonsakura. Il aimait s'entraîner avec, du lever à la tombée du jour, sans relâche. Il devait être fort, pour l'honneur du clan Kuchiki dont il est l'unique héritier et espoir. Zenbonsakura est en parfait accord avec lui. Son père est fier de lui, à 12 ans il arrive à déclencher le Shikai. On l'appelle le « petit prodige ». Cela fait plusieurs générations que l'on n'a pas vu un tel talent. Son père n'en dit rien mais Byakuya le voit dans son regard : il est fier de son fils. Et ce garçon ferait n'importe quoi pour que cette lueur de fierté ne quitte jamais les yeux de ce père, autorité suprême.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses bras lui font mal, se raidissent. Zenbonsakura est bien lourd pour un garçon de douze ans. La sueur coule sur son front concentré. Il concentre son énergie spirituelle autant qu'il peut. Son uniforme blanc et bleu rayonne au soleil, ainsi que la lame affûtée de son sabre. Il ne faut pas faiblir, devenir fort. S'entraîner encore et encore. Il aimerait aller à l'académie des shinigamis de Yamamoto-Genryûsai-sama mais il ne peut pas. Il est un noble. Son statut de shinigami de naissance dû à son sang pur lui offre d'accéder à un poste d'officier dès qu'il aura seize ans. Entre temps, il doit s'entraîner dur, seul. Parfois un petit garçon vient le voir, un jeune noble, du clan Shiba. Kaien Shiba. Un garnement qui cause bien du souci à ses parents, ne faisant que des sottises à longueur de journées. Il sent qu'on l'observe. Kaien. Encore et toujours, perché sur un arbre, rêvant de s'enfuir du quartier noble pour courir toute la Soul Society. Et il l'observe s'entraîner. Byakuya sent la fascination de Kaien à son égard. Soudain, il entend des pas rapides. Le garçon se retourne vivement, brandissant Zenbonsakura sur les opportuns, le regard flamboyant. Il fit deux jeunes hommes. L'un avait une barbichette et des cheveux bruns ondulés. Le second avait l'air essoufflé, il avait des cheveux courts et blancs.

« _Kaien-chan !! Ne nous fait plus courir comme ça !!_ protesta gentiment le gars aux cheveux blancs,

- _Tu vas voir si je t'attrape, garnement !! Tu sais que Jushirô est malade !!_ fit l'autre

- _Maiiiiiiiiis !! J'ai pas envie d'étudier !!_ protesta le gamin »

Byakuya lança un regard froid aux trois garçons qui avaient troublé son entraînement. Le jeune homme au cheveux blancs se plia soudainement en deux, s'assit prestement contre l'arbre, toussant et crachant du sang. Byakuya se retourna, sans les regarder. La toux rauque lui pourfendait le cœur, la souffrance s'entendait dans ce souffle sifflant.

« _Ukitake-san ! Ukitake-san ! Pardon ! Pardon ! J'voulais pas !!_ pleurait Kaien,

- _Hé toi, là-bas ! Va me chercher un médecin !!_ ordonna le brun,

- _Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses, impudent ?_ lâcha Byakuya, glacial,

- _A un jeune noble arrogant. Je t'en prie, vois Jushirô ! Tu ne veux pas un mort sur ta conscience, à ton âge !!_

- _Allez-vous en. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous. Qui es-tu, toi, pour me donner des ordres ?_

- _Kyûraku Shunshui. Etudiant à l'académie de pépé Yama._

- _Quel manque de respect à Yamamoto-sama !_

- _Je m'en fiche de ça !! Cours chercher un médecin !! Kaien, va avec lui !!_ »

Kaien lança un regard furieux à Byakuya qui n'était pas décidé à bouger avant de détaler en courant. Soudain, on entendit un cri et des pleurs. Byakuya courut dans la direction des pleurs. Kaien était un sale gamin mais il était noble. Et il était de son devoir de secourir un jeune noble. Kaien était tombé, la cheville tordue. Byakuya soupira et s'agenouilla vers lui.

« _Byakuya !! Va vite chercher un médecin pour Ukitake-san !! Vite !! Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt !!_

- _Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'un résidu du Rukongai ?_

- _Parce que !! Il est très gentil !! Il est doux, c'est comme un grand frère pour moi !! _

_- Tu choisis mal tes fréquentations._

_- Byakuya !! Comment tu peux dire des choses si méchantes !!_

_- Sois fort et arrête de pleurer, Kaien Shiba. Tu déshonores ton clan !!_ »

Un frisson dans son dos. Des bras qui lui enserrent le torses. Un souffle dans son cou.

« _Tu as encore perdu, Byakuya !!_ »

Yoruichi Shihôin. Encore elle, cette petite déesse, cette petite diablesse. Toujours là pour le tourmenter aux moments les moins propices.

« _Tu devrais aller chercher un médecin. Jushirô Ukitake et Shunshui Kyûraku sont les deux élèves favoris de Yamamoto-sama. Sais-tu qu'ils ont des zanpakutô doubles ??_ »

Byakuya se figea. S'il ne les secourait pas, il serait blâmé. Peut-être son intégration au Gotei 13 compromise. Byakuya courut chercher un médecin, aussi vite qu'il pût. Pour ne pas déshonorer son clan aux yeux du Capitaine général.

Le soir était tombé. Byakuya était assis dans l'herbe, à regarder les innombrables étoiles de la voûte céleste. Il sentait crisser entre ses doigts les papiers des bonbons que lui avait donné Ukitake-san en remerciement. Des bonbons. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Il frissonna. Il se retourna vivement mais elle avait été plus rapide. Il avait le nez dans l'herbe et elle était à califourchon sur son dos. « _Tu n'en as pas marre de perdre, dis ?_ »

Yoruichi. Encore et toujours.

« _Kyûraku-san m'a donné ça. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça sent bon et il m'a dit que ça se buvait. Tu veux goûter ?_

- _Non merci._

- _Tu as peur ?_

- _Non, je n'ai pas soif._

- _Même pas pour goûter ? Moi, j'y goûte !!_

- _Fais comme bon te semble._

- _C'est fort !! Aaah… Tu veux vraiment pas goûter, poltron ?_

- _Je ne suis pas un poltron !_

- _Prouve-le moi !!_

- _Passe-moi la bouteille !!_

- _Goûte !!_

- _Ca me brûle les entrailles !!_

- _C'est sûr que c'est pas pour les faibles !_

- _Alors si c'est pour les forts, j'en reprends. Je dois devenir fort !!_ »

La tête leur tourna rapidement. Leurs estomacs ne supportèrent pas l'alcool et ils dûrent honteusement tout renvoyer. A douze ans, ils se firent avoir par une bouteille de saké. Le lendemain, honteux, barbouillé, Byakuya se jura de ne plus jamais y toucher.


End file.
